Otra boda¿Fallida?
by Katys Camui
Summary: Akane y Ranma nuevamente son obligados a casarse, y aunque todos sabemos que ellos se aman, aun no lo reconocen lo suficiente, ¿es verdad que si el novio ve el vestido de la novia trae mala suerte? averiguenlo! ONE-SHOT.


**Anime: Ranma 1/2**

**One-Shot**

**Romance.**

**Otra boda ¿Fallida?**

Apoyó sus manos en el marco de la ventana, y desde ahí observó nerviosa el limpio cielo, sin nubes y más celeste que nunca, contempló unas aves volar velozmente hacia un destino incierto. Una cálida brisa primaveral hizo bailar su azulado cabello que después de dos años que habían pasado, le llegaba más abajo de los frágiles hombros, su pelo sedoso, liso y brillante.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y su mente creo una situación la cual unas horas más sería real.

_"Akane Tendo aceptas casarte con Ranma Saotome"-preguntaba el viejo hombre a cargo de la ceremonia de forma aburrida._

"Si, acepto..."-decía ella en seguida, sin dudarlo, y SIN ninguna interrupción de prometidas falsas.

Bebían de la misma copa, los anillos, y todo se sellaba con un dulce y suave beso.

"Ranma..."-suspiró soñadora.

"¿Qué?"

Akane abrió sus marrones ojos sorprendida y desorientada encontrándolo aferrado al marco superior de la ventana, observandola detenidamente, por un momento ella se atrevió a mantener su vista en las hermosas lagunas de él, pero su sonrojo fue más fuerte y tuvo que desistir, sintiendoce nerviosa y sus mejillas arder más que nunca.

Un largo silencio invadió todo el lugar, Akane frunció sus cejas al momento que se apartaba de la ventana y formaba una mueca con su boca, claro, sin dejar de sus mejillas perder el prominente rojo. 

"¡Que haces aquí!, cuantas veces debo decirte que no entres a mi habitación así!, no es apropiado.."-reclamó al tiempo que inesperadamente se acercaba a la ventana nuevamente y trataba fallídamente de cerrarla. Si, él era más fuerte.-"¡Ranma!"-exclamó cuando él levemente la empujo, sin hacerle daño y lograba entrar por completo a la habitación-"eres un..." 

"Oye marimacho ya cálmate"

"¡Mi maso, donde esta mi maso!"-dijo ignorando su estúpido comentario que llevaba bastante tiempo soportándolo. Comenzó a ver con que podría golpearlo.

"Oye, solo vine a conversar en forma pacifica, ¿qué?, acaso quieres que saque una banderita blanca"-esquivó un florero de plástico-" Akane, vamos, no te pongas tan violenta..."-dijo ya colmándoce su paciencia de comportarse lo más amable que podía, pero con Akane era imposible, ella era espontáneamente inesperada, podría de un momento estar muy feliz y al otro terriblemente enfadada. 

Akane al verlo tan decidido, con su postura de no aparentar moverse de donde estaba, decidió calmarse, se sentó a los pies de su cama, y esperó... esperó, y ¡ah si!, siguió esperando...

Silencio.

Silencio. 

Silencio.

"¿Ranma?..."

"dime..." 

"¡¿QUÉ?!... no me eras tú...el que deseaba conversar sobre no se qué"-su ceja derecha comenzó a adquirir un ligero movimiento de arriba hacia abajo ante la situación desconcertante, de modo que se lo pusieran Ranma era un tonto, y ella una tonta por...quererlo.

"ah...si"-su voz fue como si de pronto recordara.

Más silencio. 

"¡Ranma!"

"Esta bien, esta bien, es que todos están hoy como locos por la boda que es en unas horas más y em... vine a esconderme aquí..." 

"¿Eso es todo?"-preguntó ligeramente decepcionada, desviando su vista de él hacia la ventana. El cielo seguía tan hermoso...

"eh...si"-algo inseguro se sentó al lado de Akane mirando fijamente hacia la pared del frente.

"entonces vete"-susurró enfadada consigo misma por una leve ilusión que se formó en su mente.

"que pesada Akane, ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?"-dijo acercándose de forma sutil a ella, provocando que sus hombros rozaran.

"Si"-fue su seca respuesta, sin mirarlo.

_¡Tonta Akane, mientes!, te encanta que este a tu lado, como ahora, pero él, claro tiene otras despampanantes prometidas, atractivas y muy voluptuosas, mucho más que tú._

¡Tonto Ranma!  
  
Se decía mentalmente. 

"Oye Akane, tendremos que vivir toda nuestra vida juntos... a mi tampoco me agrada..."-lo último fue casi un susurro.

"¡Si no te agrado entonces esfúmate!"-le gritó conteniendo fallídamente las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin piedad, formo con sus manos dos puños sobre sus muslos, se paró de la cama ya que, él, muy imbécil ni se movía de su lugar.

Ranma esquivó de forma rápida el basurero, el asiento del escritorio, y la radio que Akane le lanzó sin dejar de llorar. Cuando la tiró Akane mentalmente se reprochó, esa radio la había comprado ella misma.

La muchacha estaba de rodillas en el suelo maldiciéndoce en su interior.

¡Ranma, idiota, tonto, tonto,tonto! 

"andate..."-susurró ya derrotada-"vete con tus bonitas y voluptuosas prometidas, que son MUY femeninas, y nada marimachos como yo, no sé... escápate con una de ellas o algo así..."-los fuertes brazos de él la rodearon uniendose sus manos tras la pequeña espalda de ella, el aliento caliente chocó contra su cuello blanquecino, provocándole un ligero escalofrío.

"Nunca.. nunca he pensado escapar con alguna de ellas, Akane"

"pero..."   
"Yo, prefiero casarme contigo"-murmuró bajito en su oído, con voz segura.

"Ranma..."-dijo esperanzada.

"no me casaría con ninguna de esas maniáticas psicópatas"

"Ranma, Akane, esperen hasta la noche"-dijo Nabiki abriendo la puerta sin golpear.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, Nabiki sonrió y dejo un gran paquete sobre la cama de la menor de las Tendo.

"No diré nada por unas cuantas monedas"-sonrió más de forma perversa.

"¡Nabiki!"-protestó Akane

"bien, bien, Ranma, tu traje ya llegó, lo deje en tu pieza, Akane ese es el tuyo"

Akane se abalanzó contra el gran paquete, rompiendo el papel, entonces sacó su vestido de novia del interior.

HERMOSO. 

Blanco, espumoso, con muchos detalles.

"¡Oh NO!"-Kasumi apareció tras Nabiki, corriendo a taparle los ojos a Ranma-"el novio no puede ver el traje de la novia..." 

"¿Qué?"

Las dos mujeres lo retiraron de la habitación.

"Esperemos que esto no sea un mal presagio"-murmuro Kasumi con pesar.

Akane miró a Kasumi, y luego a Nabiki desconcertada, apretó su vestido contra su cuerpo, deseando de corazón que todo resultara bien.

La noche había llegado, todos se encontraban en la iglesia.

Shampoo le dio una mirada extraña a Kodashi que sonrió satisfecha. 

Ranma estaba impaciente, media hora y aun no llegaba Akane. 

La música característica comenzó a sonar, se volteó y la observó caminando hacia él. 

Hermosa.

Muy Hermosa.

El traje a Ranma le quedaba de maravilla, cuando llegó a él le sonrió nerviosa.

La ceremonia se inició, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, Akane cuestionó si realmente eso era posible, Entonces escuchó las palabras principales.

Ranma estaba tomando su mano y haciendo su juramente, el sacerdote le preguntaba si aceptaba...

Felicidad y todo color mariposa todo se volvió para ella.

"Yo..."-no terminó porque un fuerte movimiento alertó a todos.

Kodashi comenzó a reír como loca.

"Es una bomba, jujuju, esta bajo nuestros pies, jujuju, esto solo fue una advertencia estallará en diez segundos, jujujuju..."-rió como maniática psicópata.

En seguida todos gritaron y comenzaron a correr desesperados hacia la salida del lugar.

Ranma tomo la mano de Akane arrastrandola a salir, ella se había quedado totalmente paralizada, todo nuevamente...arruinado.

Ya todos afuera, en lugar seguro observaron como el lugar de la ceremonia se destruía, Shampoo y Kodashi se dieron codasos de complicidad, Ukyo solo sonrió aliviada.

"Esto fue por culpa de Ranma"-dijo Nabiki, los miró a ambos aparentando enojo.

"¿Qué?"-Ranma le devolvió la mirada enfurecido.

Akane suspiró y se apartó del grupo, ya no importaba... nunca se casaría con él.

"Oye Akane..."-Ranma se puso a su lado, sereno la contempló-"yo dije acepto, solo te faltó a tí decir algo..."

Ranma le tomo 'casualmente' la mano donde estaba el anillo.

"Si, acepto"-sonrió tomando la mano donde él tenía puesto el anillo.

"Es nuestro secreto"-susurró él.

"Si.." 

Sin ser visto por nadie, se dieron un corto beso, sellando su hermosa unión secreta, después de todo, si se habían casado, de una u otra manera.

**FIN **


End file.
